The Biostatistics and Data Management Facility (BDMF) is necessary for the success of the Clinical Investigations Program of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center. There are three distinct yet overlapping areas of expertise within the BDMF: (1) data management, (2) computing and networking and (3) biostatistics. The data management section is responsible for timely and accurate data collection and data submission. The computing and networking section oversees all database creation, standardization and report generation. In addition, it provides a communications platform for computer mail among UCCRC members. The biostatistical section functions in the areas of study design and data analysis, with an expanded role in teaching and research program organization. Close interactions among members of these three essential components insures a productive and successful future within the UCCRC.